


Running With the Big Boys

by happychopsticks, momothesweet



Series: Roleplays-turned-Fic [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, First Time, I'm probably forgetting something here but just know there's a lot of coming, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, and straight up sinning, there we go see I knew I forgot something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa want to give a warm welcome to their new, impressive teammate, Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running With the Big Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just sin so hard

Everyone has long cleared the court, leaving only a few choice players around. After changing out of his uniform and saying his goodbyes to their coach and fellow players, Oikawa puts a friendly arm around Yamaguchi, the college team's new pinch server. He flashes that winning smile in his direction, and his eyes scream impression and arousal.

"You did so well tonight, Yama-chan. You've improved so much," he says, guiding him towards the equipment room at the corner of the court and poorly hiding his intent. "Me and Iwa-chan want to give you something nice for helping us win."

Well before tonight’s match, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa have had their eyes on the new freshman on their team. As they got closer and closer to the game, Oikawa never shut up about giving Yamaguchi something "nice" if they win. Iwaizumi is definitely into him, just as much as Oikawa, but he hopes his boyfriend isn't going to scare him away with their offer. After all, Oikawa's the one who suggested that he take Yamaguchi. There was a comment in there somewhere about "Iwa-chan looking too scary." He snorts just thinking about it.

Since he's a lot faster when it comes to changing and seeing his teammates off, Iwaizumi waits around in the equipment room, hanging between impatient and anxious.

 

Yamaguchi startles when Oikawa's arm settles around him, pulled out of his post-game introspection and into an expression that inexplicably makes Yamaguchi's knees weak. He'd been planning to go back to his dorm and celebrate by getting the homework done that he's been neglecting for the past week, but this is definitely more promising. Not to mention the fact that with the way he's been feeling these days, if Oikawa or Iwaizumi told him to jump, his only response would be “How high?” He's so proud of himself and the fact that he's made it to this team with these elite players - and that it's _Oikawa Tooru_ telling him what a good game he's played.

His heart stutters in his chest and he tries to ignore how good it feels in Oikawa's embrace and how often he has to avert his gaze from Tooru or Iwaizumi during practices because his mind has gotten away from him. He's no longer thinking of them as his senpai or as a couple independent of him, but as the two people who could guide him in learning about other physical activities besides volleyball. But they would never want that, he reminds himself. No matter how strange Oikawa's word choice is and how easily it makes his mind wish and hope for an outcome from his wet dreams.

"Th-thank you!" He answers, cursing himself for being nervous now. "Um, but you don't have to give me anything I was just...doing my part."

 

Oikawa's laugh is bubbly as ever. "You're so modest, Yama-chan~!"

Yamaguchi has always been an awkward kind of cute to him. If he were truthful, it was Iwaizumi who pointed Yamaguchi out to him first, and after some stupid argument regarding who was more awkward at first sight, him or Iwaizumi, they both agreed that at some point during the semester, they'll both satisfy their craving for a third person in their relationship.

Oikawa opens up the equipment room door and eases Yamaguchi in, Iwaizumi leaning on the back wall on the other end of the room, looking up from his phone and smiling.

"Iwa-chaaaan, look who I brought! Don't scare him away now with that face of yours!"  
  
Iwaizumi wants to drop his smile immediately when Oikawa pokes fun at him as usual, but he doesn't for the sake of not wanting to frighten Yamaguchi. Maybe Oikawa is right about his face...but he's definitely not going to let him have that win. They can argue about it later.

Waiting for the two felt like forever, but seeing Yamaguchi with his boyfriend sparks a small fire in his chest. It's happening. _It's actually happening._

"I'm surprised you didn't scare him, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi responds.

Oikawa pouts. "You're so rude." He closes the door and turns back to Yamaguchi. "Don't mind Iwa-chan. He's probably too excited about having sex with you."

Oikawa's bluntness makes Iwaizumi want to smack him, but at the same time...he isn't wrong.

 

Oikawa has brought him to the dim-lit equipment room where Iwaizumi has obviously been waiting for the two of them...how is Yamaguchi not supposed to think of sex when this is the kind of shit that happens to him? A small part of him is concerned that this is going to be the crux of some horrible drawn out plan that ends with beating the hell out of him in the equipment room and leaving him there but he quickly tells that section of his brain to shut up and calm down.

No matter how intimidating Iwaizumi looks propped up against the wall as he waits, these two would never do that. They'd never have sex with him either, but that was beside the point. Their banter is familiar now and he finds comfort in it until he thinks the pathways in his brain have shorted out because he _definitely_ didn't hear what he just thought he heard.

"...he's... _what_?" He whispers. Immediately he feels the heat of a blush light across his entire body. He thinks he might fall to the floor and there's a sort of white noise in his head. He tries not to stumble over himself. _This can't be real, they must be messing with me, they must have somehow figured out exactly what I've been thinking about them for months-_

But they don't look like they're kidding. In fact, they look much more serious about this than Yamaguchi's wavering nervousness. His heart pounds in his chest.

"You're messing with me." He breathes, leaning into Oikawa's hold for any extra support he can find.

 

"Ohh, we're not messing with you," Oikawa says. "I'm excited too."

Iwaizumi walks up to the two of them, the smile still on his face. "We've been watching you, Yamaguchi. And...we like what we've seen. On and off the court."

"Ooh, Iwa-chan is so cute when he's truthful!"

"Shut up or I'll make you watch us instead of what we had originally planned to do," Iwaizumi bites.

Oikawa whines. "Iwa-chaaaaan~"

"Stop."

Iwaizumi turns the majority of his attention now to Yamaguchi, their guest of honor. His smile is much more sincere than what Oikawa originally told him to do ("Try not to look so mean!"). His heart beats faster when he puts his hand to Yamaguchi's cheek, feeling just how warm he's gotten from what he found out what they'd like to do with him. Oikawa watches them both, warming up and wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi's waist from behind once Iwaizumi touches him. The air becomes thick, time feeling like it's slowing down and everything feeling much closer than what it feels like in the surprisingly large equipment room. Something changes in both Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's voices when they start speaking again. They're low, soothing and gentle and they're both holding back as to how much they want their hands all over Yamaguchi.

"You deserve something nice after how hard you've been working," Iwaizumi says, his eyes glued to Yamaguchi's.

In his ear, Oikawa whispers, loud enough so that Iwaizumi can hear but soft enough that it seems as if nobody is inside the room. "And I can see how much you've been looking at me and Iwa-chan. We like thinking about you at night when we're together..."

Iwaizumi continues, leaning closer, "What you'll sound like..."

"How you'll say our names..."

"Your face when you come after being fucked by the two of us..."

"Mhmm. Iwa-chan's favorite part is when I come. He wants to see you, too."

"And Oikawa likes it when I bite. How does that sound...Tadashi?"

 

Yamaguchi can feel himself growing weaker and weaker with every sentence out of their mouths. He's dreamed of this - he has literally woken up to find his boxers sticking to him because of dreams about this. The fact that they knew and saw right through his attempts to be discreet makes this so much hotter, he thinks. Like predictable prey they've been waiting to take for themselves.

By the time they've finished ruining him with only their words and he finds himself unable to stand on his own and hoping that Oikawa doesn't mind how much he's needing to lean on him- he realizes that he's never been this hard in his life. _They haven't even really touched me_ , he thinks. From words and light touches and whispered promises of what the evening holds, he's been reduced to a shaking and embarrassingly aroused mess. He tries not to whine with every phrase that comes from their mouths and every breath that grazes over his ear. He's not sure how successful he is.

" _Please_ ," is all he can think to form on his tongue as he whimpers between them.

 

A small laugh rumbles between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, watching just how flustered and hard they got him with only their words. His "please" cues Iwaizumi to close the distance between them with a kiss, starting softly and working his way to peel his mouth open and slip his tongue inside. Iwaizumi wraps his arms loosely around Oikawa to sandwich Yamaguchi between them, hands traveling straight to Oikawa's ass. A good squeeze is all it takes for Oikawa to get to work, too, starting to kiss Yamaguchi's neck and nipping at his ear while his own hands travel south to Yamaguchi's pelvis, palming his already-apparent erection over his jeans.

"Ah~" Oikawa moans at Iwaizumi's touch. "We've only talked to you and you're already this hard? You're quicker than me."

Oikawa presses himself up against Yamaguchi's ass so he can also feel the bulge in his pants. Iwaizumi helps when he hears Oikawa and squeezes his ass further so that they're practically packed together. Oikawa moans again. "Iwa-chan is so good at dirty talking. I learned from him."  
Iwaizumi pulls away from Yamaguchi, winking and turning his attention to Oikawa now, who’s looking up from Yamaguchi's neck with a smirk.

"You talk too much," Iwaizumi grunts, and he kisses him with the same buildup as he did with Yamaguchi. Oikawa gladly gives into it and opens his mouth for him, like he’s done it so many times before (and he has). Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa's hand between his and Yamaguchi's pants, his cock twitching from the sensations of his fingers and how aroused Yamaguchi is getting. After kissing Oikawa, he pulls away and looks at the two of them.

"Both of you. Clothes off. Now."

 

Somehow he isn't embarrassed to hear them laugh at how quickly they've made him into a mess, instead he's eager to pull more positive reactions out of them. More approval.

He thinks his chest will explode in the second just before Iwaizumi meets his lips and maybe it does- but he doesn't notice, too busy losing himself in the feeling of Iwaizumi's tongue in his mouth. The added sensation of someone squeezing the three of them together causes his breath to stammer out of his chest as he feels the pressure of Iwaizumi's dick against his. Oikawa's lips and teeth pull a muffled moan from him and he wonders if he was always so sensitive there. It's not like he has the experience to know.

_Oh god, do they care that I'm a virgin?_ runs through his mind before it dissipates as Oikawa's hand is traveling in addition to the slight tease in his words and Yamaguchi hears a gasp that must have come from his own throat. Then there's more pressure in front and behind him and he whines, his hips unsure of where to seek more pressure because it all feels too good.

He watches them kiss with half-lidded eyes, then, and drinks in their continued banter with a lopsided smile. Seeing them kiss is so much better than he'd imagined.

And hearing Iwaizumi talk to him like that makes him feel intoxicated with the desire to obey and please. He tries to obey quickly, tearing his shirt off and shuffling his pants down his legs with slight nervousness.

 

There's a smirk forming on Iwaizumi's face as he watches the two of them obey. Oikawa knows how this works, and he takes his time stripping himself, more so to recover from that damn good kiss he just gave him. And when Oikawa watches Yamaguchi do the same, a lightbulb clicks in his head and his eyes widen at the assumption that he's almost positive is correct. Why didn't he see it earlier? Lust, maybe.  

"You don't have to move so fast," Iwaizumi says as he starts to take off his own clothes. "We're in no rush to make you come."

"That's right," Oikawa says, fully nude and coming around to kiss Yamaguchi and to hold him gently by the hips. He's tender, a little less hungry than Iwaizumi's kiss but nevertheless hot to the touch. “We don’t want to rush your first time, do we?”

Iwaizumi's eyes widen when he drops his pants, revealing himself to both of them. "Wait. Yamaguchi, you're...?"

Oikawa turns from Yamaguchi to pout again. He doesn't let go of him. "Ohh, so unobservant, Iwa-chan. Look how nervous he is."

He slinks back behind Yamaguchi and his hand travels down back to his length, stroking Yamaguchi slowly. "We should make his first time special, right?"

Watching Yamaguchi getting stroked like that and realizing it's very likely his first time almost fries Iwaizumi's brain. Yamaguchi has no idea what's coming up, and it makes him slightly nervous with that new piece of information now stuck in his head. And he hasn't even confirmed.

"Tooru, are you sure-"

"Yes," Oikawa moans, pressing himself again on Yamaguchi's ass while he strokes him. The sound of his first name when Iwaizumi says it always gets to him. "I'm sure he'd love to have both of us inside him for his first time. Isn't that right, Yama-chan?"

 

More heat pools in his cheeks at Iwaizumi's first words. _Oops_. He hadn't meant to look so eager, but he has no experience hiding how he's feeling in this context. But oh they're going to take their time with him, and he tries to ignore how obviously his cock twitches at that. The same thing happens in his chest as Oikawa closes in to kiss him but he's better at ignoring it this time- maybe because of the way that Oikawa seems to softly lead him into it. His hands light on Oikawa's upper arms as he kisses him and without thinking he even tries to follow Oikawa's lips when he breaks the kiss, though he shrinks back almost immediately.

Of course Oikawa knows, whether he’s seen it going into this or not. Yamaguchi is a fool for thinking there's anything about him Oikawa hasn't figured out at this point. He doesn't realize how much he's hiding behind Oikawa's form as Iwaizumi's eyes widen with realization and Oikawa points out again how badly he's hiding his nerves until Oikawa is behind him. There's nothing to hide behind as someone else wraps their hand around his dick for the first time in his life- while someone else watches this happen. He melts into the touch, leaning back into Oikawa with a high moan while his hips reflexively press for more. He wants to hide his face from them, from seeing them watching him and knowing that he's never felt so exposed before...but at the same time- he loves it.

He loves hearing them talk about it while he's there- while he doesn't have the mind to contribute to their discussion- and they know this too. His hips roll back to meet the press of Oikawa's pelvis and he's proud of the fact that his legs aren't shaking until Oikawa says words that he never thought he'd hear in his lifetime and he lets out an embarrassingly broken and pleading sound as more of his weight falls against Oikawa and there's a rush of white hot arousal through his mind.

 

"I take that as a yes," Oikawa quips, holding onto him so that he doesn't completely collapse from all of what they're doing to him. Hearing him whine and moan for more sends him blushing and even more eager to touch him. He eases him to the carpet and let his back rest against a bare wall, unwilling to let go of his length but deems it necessary if they're going to take it as slowly as he and Iwaizumi wants to.

Iwaizumi moans at the two lowering themselves, stroking himself as every movement both of them are making is sexy and slow. He comes forward to kneel before Yamaguchi, Oikawa sitting beside him to touch himself, as well. Oikawa spreads Yamaguchi’s legs with his free hand. To the left of Yamaguchi, Iwaizumi grabs a small, unlabeled bottle sitting on the shelf hidden beneath extra uniforms and nets.

"Oikawa's going to use his mouth on you while I get you opened up," he explains, squeezing a very generous amount of lube on his fingers. "It might hurt a little since this is your first time, so tell me if you want me to slow down."

Oikawa nods in agreement. He kisses Iwaizumi again, then Yamaguchi next, and starts trailing his kisses down his chest and stomach. He straddles one of Yamaguchi's legs, sitting out wide so that Iwaizumi has room to start encircling his entrance. One more wink in Yamaguchi's direction and Oikawa sinks forward, grinding himself on his leg while he licks Yamaguchi from base to tip. A few licks and then he hollows his cheeks to take him into his mouth. Yamaguchi isn't as big as Iwaizumi, so he easily makes it down his entire dick, tongue wrapping around it as best as he can. He bobs slowly up and down, paying close attention to swiping any precum dripping off the tip.

"Fuck, that's hot," Iwaizumi mumbles, watching Oikawa go down on him for a bit and almost forgetting that he's got a finger about to enter Yamaguchi. Iwaizumi kisses Yamaguchi, and gently pushes his index finger inside him, keeping his other hand on Yamaguchi's other thigh to hold him down.

 

He's on the floor before he knows what's happening, leaning against the wall and not feeling so bad about how much he can't hold himself up anymore. He shudders at the loss of Oikawa's hand on him and keeps himself from begging with the knowledge that there is definitely more to come. Seeing Iwaizumi's hand on himself as he approaches them helps too. He takes in the sight of their bodies before him, something he was too distracted to notice when clothes were being discarded, and he feels another twitch of his dick at the expanse of muscled skin before him that he's so longed to catch glimpses of during practice.

He nods to Iwaizumi and breathes out a tight "okay,” watching the two of them prepare to make him melt into the floor some more. Once again he tries to follow Oikawa's lips as the kiss breaks, but finds his back arching with the kisses that travel down his torso and towards his pelvis. He relishes in the feeling of being spread wide for the two of them to do as they see fit- and then Oikawa's tongue is on him and he's not thinking about anything very much anymore. He gasps out a startled sound when he sinks down onto him and he hopes he doesn't come before Iwaizumi even gets one finger in him. His hand lifts to fall into Oikawa's hair but freezes just above his bobbing head as he wonders if that's allowed. He's so used to eagerly falling to the bidding of these two that he's not sure how the dynamic translates here with the two of them preparing to fuck him, not sure how much he's allowed to do before the dream snaps and he wakes up in his bed with an uncomfortable feeling in his boxers.

Iwaizumi kisses him and he wants to keep kissing him as he feels the first finger enter him. He draws a moan from his chest, muffled into Iwaizumi's lips as his other hand grasps at the carpet for something to hold onto. It's good but it's not enough yet. He knows from the times he's had his own fingers inside himself.

"Hajime..." He finds himself saying softly without meaning to, not sure if he's allowed to.

 

Oikawa beams when he hears Iwaizumi's name. He never thought hearing someone else other than himself say it could be so...beautiful. It doesn't stop him. In fact, it encourages him to bob his head faster, sucking him harder and finding Yamaguchi's hand. When he does, he places it on his head, allowing him to tug and pull as much as he wants. That's how he likes it, anyway. Oikawa's other hand finds its way to Yamaguchi's balls, gently kneading and pulling them to get him even more stimulated than before. All thoughts become lost and scrambled in his head, the only thing clear in his mind the game plan to fuck Yamaguchi's brains out once he's done giving him head.

On the other end, Iwaizumi starts to feel himself leak from just hearing his name being said. It gets him so weak it's embarrassing. But he prevails, moving the one finger slowly and adding a second to stretch him further. His moans are long, drawn out over Oikawa's muffled ones. While he fingers him, he leans forward to play with Yamaguchi's nipples, gently pinching and twisting as he prepares to get a third finger in him.

And he does it successfully. He slows down, curling his fingers to find that sweet spot of his for near future reference. Since Iwaizumi is close to him, he speaks again between breathy moans.

"How does that feel, Tadashi? We haven't even fucked you yet and you look like you're going to burst. It's so hot."

A part of him worries again that this might be too much at this point, but he doesn't stop himself. If he or Oikawa were in his position, he'd revel in it. So he keeps going, pushing and pulling his three fingers inside Yamaguchi and moaning more dirty things in his ear.

"I can't wait to have my cock inside you. I can't wait to hear you say my name again and again while me and Tooru fuck you senseless."

Oikawa can hear him, too, and god he can't wait, either. He pops off Yamaguchi's cock, and comes up to his ear as well, stroking himself again after neglecting to touch himself. He's dripping, too.

"Are you ready, Yama-chan? You'll ride Iwa-chan first and you can suck me off for a little bit. I'll show you how. Then I'll ride you, too."

The thought of Yamaguchi giving head for the first time while he's being guided makes Oikawa moan in his ear, more whiny than Iwaizumi but shorter and more pronounced. He's doing his best to contain his utter excitement while Iwaizumi draws his preparation to a close, and waits for Yamaguchi to give them the okay.

 

Oikawa's new vigor and the way he guides Yamaguchi's hand to his hair send a mounting wave of new arousal through him- one that Oikawa can probably feel as he's concerned he's almost pouring with precome at this point every time his dick gives another twitch. He buries his fingers into hair that's just as soft as it looks and he hopes Oikawa doesn't mind him pulling because there might be nothing he can do to stop himself. Especially when there's added attention to his balls and he slides further down the wall with another moan.

If this is what happens when he call's Iwaizumi's name, he wonders what will happen when he calls Oikawa's.

His back arches towards Iwaizumi again, the second finger and the way Iwaizumi plays with him sending yet another wave of arousal through him and he slides further down the wall. _Too much_ , he thinks. He's not going to make it at this rate, he has to say something, has to slow them down before he comes too soon and disappoints them- but fuck, three fingers finding what he's never been able to find before are what stop him with a loud gasping moan.

"Hajim- _ahh_ ," his moans are lilting and turning into high pleading whines as he feels that familiar climb towards the edge. But Iwaizumi keeps talking and pressing relentlessly against his prostate and his legs are widening with every uncontrolled rock of his hips, even as Oikawa pulls off of him to make him shiver and whine with words spoken directly in his ear. 'I'll show you how,' words he's wanted to hear from Oikawa like this for too long.

Yamaguchi is beyond reining himself in. Oikawa moaning right in his ear is what does it, and he jolts up off the wall with a desperate cry of "Tooru!" as he comes all over his chest with Iwaizumi's fingers inside him, despite the fact that Oikawa has left his dick alone.

 

Two pairs of eyes widen and look up at Yamaguchi. Even Oikawa didn't see that coming - seeing him coming so early. He should have, and he almost feels guilty for not noticing.

Iwaizumi stops caring at this point, because like Oikawa said, the orgasms are his favorite part, early or not. Oikawa's name ripping through Yamaguchi is hot all by itself. He stares for a moment at the mess, then glances at both of them.

"Don't you dare think we'll be done with you now," Iwaizumi says. "We're just getting started."

Oikawa agrees again, then watches as Iwaizumi moves in to lick and swallow a part of Yamaguchi’s release splattered across his chest, tongue dragging painfully slow across his skin. Iwaizumi's tongue heats up from feeling just how hot Yamaguchi had gotten. And he doesn't bother to take his fingers out of him. In fact, he gives them another curl to get him hard again, and moves them once more since freezing when Yamaguchi came.

Iwaizumi comes up, then uses his free fingers to swipe some more cum off his chest. "Tooru. He tastes so sweet. Just like you." He holds his fingers out to Oikawa's mouth.

Oikawa grins at that, opening his mouth wide and sucking Iwaizumi's fingers fervently, his tongue lapping up every drop. He does taste sweet, and he can't get enough when Iwaizumi pulls his fingers out with a soft moan.

"Mmm. We should have Yama-chan taste himself, too."

Iwaizumi nods, and he brushes off the rest of the cum on his chest to place it into Yamaguchi's mouth. Neither of them know if he's actually tasted himself before, so they watch with curiosity and wanton when his mouth hangs open for Iwaizumi's fingers.

 

Yamaguchi is filled with embarrassment in the silence that follows his orgasm and he half expects them to laugh at how easily they've broken him down...but they don't. Oikawa even looks as if he was caught off guard, and Iwaizumi doesn’t just look surprised, but pleased. He lies where he's managed to slide himself almost all the way down to the floor and blushes as they watch him catch his breath, covered in his own release. Iwaizumi's words remove him from the feeling of embarrassment with the promise of more to come and he knows those gears are turning inside him once again, winding him up to release for them a second time.

Yamaguchi blushes harder than before when Iwaizumi leans down to taste what paints his chest but he doesn't stop him, feeling that after what they've done, these two deserve to taste whatever part of him they please. Another movement of the fingers buried inside him over his now over sensitive gland sends him curling into himself with a startled whimper, and he feels blood continue to rush towards his pelvis though he's not hard again. Yet.

He moans watching Oikawa's tongue dart out to taste what Iwaizumi offers him and how much he seems to enjoy it, and his hips give a weak roll without thought. He's not sure about tasting himself, whether he wants to or not, but the other two seemed to enjoy it as if it was something they did often- and he wants to please them even more so now that they've proven how easily they can make him fold- so he takes Iwaizumi's fingers into his mouth and sucks on them obediently.

It's _hot_. Tasting what they've done to him, a part of himself that Oikawa has been getting tiny previews of with his mouth on him for the last few minutes. They're right- it is sweet- and he moans over Iwaizumi's fingers and sucks even harder on them, unaware of the fact that he's become half hard again just from the taste of himself.

 

"Mmm, he's a good boy," Oikawa says. "Just like me."

"Just like you," Iwaizumi repeats with a breathy moan. Watching Yamaguchi lick his fingers like that gets his cock throbbing and he's dying now to get it inside him. He gives another wiggle of his fingers inside him once he takes the ones from Yamaguchi's mouth out.

"Are you ready now, Tadashi? I need to fuck you...now."

"Mhm," Oikawa says, "and I want your mouth around me."

 

Yamaguchi's never even thought of what they might call him in all the times he's daydreamed about this, so he's caught off guard with how right it feels to hear Oikawa praise him like that, even if indirectly. While his erection grows with the praise and the full-body effect it has on him, he finds himself stuck on their exchange, rolling it around in his mind and overwhelming himself with the images that accompany the implications of their words. He would probably be hard just from imagining what Oikawa does to be called a good boy and thinking about how easily Iwaizumi agrees with him- as if the agreement was praise in itself.

And what if it was? If the only place Oikawa gives up his superiority is in private with Iwaizumi- and now Yamaguchi gets to see that, gets to see Oikawa looking for the same approval that Yamaguchi has been looking for during this entire experience as well. He feels precome leaking out of him again. They're talking- he needs to listen. He pulls his mind back into the present and rises up onto his knees with shaky limbs, effectively removing Iwaizumi's fingers from him with a hitched breath. He doesn't mind, knowing they'll be replaced with something better soon.

"Yes, please."

 

"Good answer," Iwaizumi says. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at how suddenly obedient Yamaguchi had become and how he lifts himself off his fingers instead of the other way around. Oikawa just _had_ to open his mouth and inadvertently tell him that he's a good boy, and Iwaizumi just _had_ to agree. Not that he minds at all, but _goddamn_ it feels good, and he's suddenly putting some haste into lying on the carpet with his back against the wall now and positioning himself so that he's comfortable. He takes Yamaguchi by the hips and aligns himself, letting him hover for a moment before he lowers Yamaguchi into him.

And feeling himself finally inside of him is a dream - he can only wonder what it will feel like for Oikawa.

Speaking of whom, he swings one leg over Iwaizumi, ass facing him while he positions his own cock before Yamaguchi's mouth. Iwaizumi holds him still as he starts to thrust into him, a bit slow at first and then kicking it up half a notch once he feels Yamaguchi adjust to the stretch. He moans "Tadashi," and Oikawa sucks in his teeth with pleasure when he hears it. Then he looks down at Yamaguchi, using his other hand that isn't around his cock to push him gently towards it.

"Open wide, Yama-chan," he says. "Use your tongue, and never your teeth."

 

His heart starts doing that thing again as Iwaizumi takes his hips into strong hands that position him where he wants him, but it goes unnoticed as Yamaguchi finds himself guided onto him. He doesn't even try to be quiet- he knows he can't be with Iwaizumi filling him so perfectly. The stretch is more than he's ever felt before but also exactly what he needs and what he's wanted for too long. Oikawa is in front of him and he makes an attempt to focus on what he's about to do for the first time, but he's distracted as Iwaizumi starts to move and he has to fight to keep his eyes from rolling shut with each moan that leaves him. Hearing his own name causes him to rock down and meet Iwaizumi's hips with a low whine before Oikawa takes his attention. After hearing the two of them talk about it earlier, now he wonders- with Oikawa's cock in his face- what Oikawa will taste like.

He obeys easily, his first orgasm curing him of shyness and inhibition over acting as desperate and readily obedient as he feels. He leans forward with the help of Oikawa's hand on his head and drags his tongue up the length of Oikawa just like he had done to Yamaguchi earlier, following it up with swirls of his tongue around the tip before sucking on the head and doing his best to keep from using any teeth.

He starts to suck down further, fitting as much as he can as he goes, hollowing his cheeks like he felt Oikawa do before. His hands reach for leverage, holding onto Oikawa's hips before him as he moans around his cock with every thrust of Iwaizumi's into him.

After watching Oikawa fit the entirety of his length into his mouth easily, Yamaguchi thinks it's easy enough, and he sucks down even further. He makes it about halfway before he gags reflexively and shuts his eyes over any tear that threatens to spill out, though he doesn't pull off of Oikawa, only backing off enough to find his breath again.

 

It's only when Yamaguchi gags that he realizes that he forgot to tell him that he doesn't have to go down all the way. But he absolutely gets points for trying, and seeing him try and take all of him in one go just like he did makes Oikawa moan loudly, dropping his head back to do so. A hand grips his hair, the other on Yamaguchi's shoulder. The one in his hair subtly helps Oikawa move Yamaguchi up and down his cock, letting him gag a few more times.

Iwaizumi can only imagine what Yamaguchi's first blowjob looks like. He almost envies Oikawa for taking that view from him. His ass is a decent substitute, though.

He tightens his hold on Yamaguchi, fucking him faster and deeper while he enjoys the sounds of Oikawa's moans and Yamaguchi sucking that accompany his own cries for both of them. It gets to a point where he slows down, and when Oikawa notices, he moves Yamaguchi slowly off his cock. With a grin, he bends down to kiss him.

"Now I get to fuck you, too."

Oikawa moves out of the way. While he repositions, Iwaizumi lets go of Yamaguchi, taking his hands and pulling him down towards him so he can give him a kiss, and tell him "We're going to fuck you till you scream."

Iwaizumi keeps him in this close position, Yamaguchi's ass more slightly more exposed for Oikawa. Oikawa gets on his knees, and lubricates his own length just to be safe. Closer, closer he gets and he slowly pushes himself inside his already-filled hole, his moans higher when he can feel Iwaizumi's cock rubbing up against his. He takes a hold of Yamaguchi's hips, and Iwaizumi puts his hands over Oikawa's, and they begin to thrust into him again. It feels slow at first, but both Iwaizumi and Oikawa pick up their pace at the same time to bend and adjust and fuck Yamaguchi at their will. Yamaguchi bouncing between them is a sight they're both becoming enamored with by the second, and their moans of "Tadashi" show for that.

 

He lets Oikawa take control of his movements and focuses on trying to do whatever he did again to make Oikawa moan like that, while the hold in his hair turns him on even more. As Iwaizumi fucks him with more fervor, he finds himself letting out choked high noises, muffled by Oikawa's cock until the pace slows and he's being pulled off of Oikawa and kissed before he can think to return it, his mind moving too slowly with arousal over what's to come with those words to keep up with these two.

With Oikawa out of his field of vision, he's filled with the sight of a worked-up Iwaizumi that's pulling him closer and Yamaguchi kisses him as if he expects it to last for another hour. But this one too ends before he really registers it. Yet it doesn't matter once he hears that promise from Iwaizumi. He wants it, he wants this so badly- to be fucked into an incoherent mess by the two of them. He sways where Iwaizumi holds him close, and leans forward until his forehead rests on Iwaizumi's shoulder, opening himself up even more for Oikawa behind him.

The new stretch he feels is fantastic, though painful as he gets used to it with drawn out moans- but maybe he likes it to hurt a little bit. Oikawa's moans and the heavy weight of being filled past what he'd ever imagined cause him to leak even more precome over himself, his dick throbbing with every new rush of thick arousal that slices through him. Part of what fills him presses perfectly over that sweet spot inside and he can't imagine what it will feel like when they start to move.

He unfolds himself from Iwaizumi as they begin to thrust into him and now he calls each of their names between long and needy moans. With one hand he presses against Iwaizumi's chest, balancing his weight over them while his other wraps around his painfully untouched length with a loud and almost startled cry over how good it feels to finally have a hand on himself.

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa work like the team they are, holding onto Yamaguchi tightly as they both fuck him deeper and as fast as they can. It's a tight squeeze for Oikawa, but _fuck_ it feels too good feeling both Yamaguchi and Iwaizumi.

Likewise with Iwaizumi, panting on the floor and watching Yamaguchi starting to stroke himself and drinking all the noise of moans and their names that leaves his throat. He does his best to keep himself inside Yamaguchi for as long as he can, for as long until Yamaguchi releases all over his stomach and his hand and so he and Oikawa can come, too.

"F-fuck, Tadashi, Tooru," Iwaizumi moans. Oikawa throws their names right back at them.

In a small moment when he peeks down at Iwaizumi, Oikawa is suddenly fixed on looking at Yamaguchi and not alternating between the two of them. He figures it in the haze of his mind that Yamaguchi is close. He does his best to keep up with Iwaizumi's rhythm, going as deep as he allows. Leaning forward, he bites at his shoulder blades and shoulder before reaching his lips to his ear.

"Are you ready to come for us again, Yama-chan?"

Iwaizumi hears Oikawa and he grins. "I want to watch you come again, Tadashi. Show us. Be a good boy and show us."

 

Yamaguchi feels himself floating just between the feel of ease in their rhythm and that desperation that comes just before orgasm, knowing that he'll be coming for them again soon- and by the state he's in now, he's going to be coming hard.

He's lost in the pace they've set until Oikawa is biting at him and speaking into his ear again, causing him to shiver and whine out a "yes" as his head starts to fall back. He's dancing just on the edge before orgasm, and Iwaizumi's words are what topple him over. “Be a good boy.”  That's all he's ever wanted to be for them, even if it's taken him this long to fully understand.

He gasps with each breath, their names on his tongue turning to desperate shouted pleas in the last few seconds before he comes with his back arched, shouting and spilling over his hand and Iwaizumi in front of him, his nails digging into the muscle of Iwaizumi's chest as he reflexively clenches around where both of them are buried inside of him.

 

They watch him unabashedly, rolling in his screams as he's driven over the edge and coming on one of them. Iwaizumi pays no mind the the scratch marks that will probably form on his chest the next day. What he does pay mind to is what release that's been spilled upon him. It really is Iwaizumi's favorite part. He wants to have another taste or Yamaguchi again, but he's got his own orgasm to attend to.

Oikawa thinks before Iwaizumi does, and he thrusts several more times with him, their groans becoming more desperate. Soon enough, Oikawa pulls out first from the tightness, then Iwaizumi. Oikawa positions Yamaguchi on his knees once he's calmed down slightly from his orgasm while Iwaizumi finds the energy to stand back up. Before Yamaguchi knows it, the two stand right in front of his face, stroking feverishly and kissing each other hungrily.

Iwaizumi pulls away first, chest heaving as he says, "Open your mouth, Tadashi. You can taste the both of us."

He turns to Oikawa. "Tooru. Come first. I want to watch you."

And Oikawa obeys, gripping Iwaizumi's bicep as he releases first onto Yamaguchi's face and into his mouth. About a second later, Iwaizumi follows, dirtying Yamaguchi's face even more and filling his mouth as his legs twitch violently and he tries not to collapse from coming so hard. The two stroke themselves, letting Yamaguchi's lips touch both of their tips as they ride out their orgasms. At the same time, they gaze at just how pretty Yamaguchi looks with cum all over him. They couldn't care less about how obscene it is - it's exactly what they imagined, perhaps even better.

"Iwa-chan, look at him..." Oikawa pants.

"I know. He looks so fucking good."

Iwaizumi pauses to find a steady breath. "How to we taste, Tadashi?"

 

He almost curls in on himself as they continue to fuck him while he becomes over sensitive after his orgasm, but tiny whimpers leave him when they both pull out and he's left empty and spread. He doesn't mind as much when they stand before him and he gets even more of a show than before, and he drinks in the sight of their kiss and desperate movements.

He obeys Iwaizumi quickly, eager to know what they taste like after only tasting himself so recently and opening his mouth without hesitation. He gives them soft moans leftover from his high as he's finally blessed with the sight of the two of them coming one after the other, and filling his mouth as they do so. He swallows what he can and looks up at them as they look down to where they've spilled across his face.

To answer Iwaizumi's question he wipes some from his cheek to suck off of his finger with a mindless moan and tries not to sink onto the floor with exhaustion while he's still being their good boy.

 

Iwaizumi's breath hitches when Yamaguchi sucks on his fingers. Oikawa flashes a tired smile at the same time, leaning on Iwaizumi. Pride fills them both knowing that they've satisfied their new partner. By the looks of it, they're very glad Yamaguchi enjoyed it, too.

Iwaizumi takes the liberty of cleaning all of them up, wiping any excess from Yamaguchi's face and any remnants that may have spilled on any other parts of their bodies. Oikawa helps Yamaguchi redress himself, Iwaizumi assisting once he puts his own clothes back on. Fucked out as Yamaguchi looks, it's the least they can do after sex to ensure that he's taken care of.

"Are you alright?" Iwaizumi asks quietly. He wraps his arms around him and lets him lean on his chest. "Are you able to stand on your own?"

"Iwa-chan, you know the answer to that!" Oikawa interrupts as he pulls up his pants.

"Hush. I didn't ask you."

He turns back to Yamaguchi and smiles. "You can sleep in our dorm if you like."

"Yeah, yeah! I just bought a new blanket that's big enough to cover all of us!"

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at how loud Oikawa is. He prefers the fair quiet they have after sex, but it's probably just because he's too excited to finally have Yamaguchi where they want him. Iwaizumi doesn't deny his excitement, either.

"What do you say, Tadashi?"

 

He ignores the blush that returns to his cheeks when they clean him up and help him get his clothes back on, and revels in how it feels to let Iwaizumi hold him up after being fucked out of his mind. He laughs softly into Iwaizumi at hearing their exchange and he's touched when they offer what he'd been wishing for- especially over how excited Oikawa seems to become. He peeks up at Iwaizumi before looking to Oikawa, and nods, speaking softly, his voice hoarse, but loud enough for both of them to hear. "I'd really like that."

Oikawa was right. He can't hold himself up, and he hopes they don't mind helping him all the way to their dorm.

 

Oikawa's smile brightens when he hears him, as if he wasn't just one third of a threesome a few minutes ago. He almost flies out the door, but stops when Iwaizumi yells at him to.

"Iwa-chaaaaan. I'm tired and I want to sleep with both of you~"

"We can do that when you shut up and help Yamaguchi walk."

He pouts. "So mean."

"So trashy," he spits. "Now get over here."

Oikawa half-heartedly groans when he stomps back to the two of them. Iwaizumi drapes one of Yamaguchi's arms over his shoulder, and Oikawa takes the other. They start to walk out, moving slowly so Yamaguchi can keep up. It's dark out, and there isn't anyone else in sight as they walk through the campus and back to their dorm.

"If anyone sees us just say your knees are sore from the game," Iwaizumi says.

"I mean. He was on his knees for most of the time, Iwa-chan..."

It takes him a moment before he laughs, Oikawa laughing with him and both of them littering Yamaguchi with little kisses as they walk under dim lights and a black, starry sky.

 


End file.
